


Little Miss Misadventure

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Eagle and the Cross [37]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Fluffy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte travels with her parents, Arno and Élise to Versailles to attend a gala Napoleon is hosting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Miss Misadventure

Charlotte walked up to her parents' room, watching her father place clothes in a trunk. Tentatively, she knocked on the ajar door before slipping inside. "Uhm… Papa," the ten-year-old ask, chewing her lip in a nervous manner. "Papa," Charlotte called again. Arno set the last shirt into the trunk before turning around.

"Charlotte," he said, an easy smile spreading across his face as the young girl rushed into his arms, hugging him tightly. "What are you doing out of bed? It's late. You should be sleeping."

"Where are you going? Are you and Mama going somewhere?" Charlotte asked.

"We're going to Versailles, Napoleon has invited us to attend a gala," Arno said.

"A gala?" Charlotte's eyes lit up and the thought of a gala. "What's a gala, Papa?"

"It's a grand party, it's to celebrate France's recent victory in the war. There'll be feasting and dancing and music, all sorts of grand things."

"Really?" Charlotte could see the glitz and glitter of the grand ball room at the palace in Versailles. The women in the shimmering gowns and the men with their polished buttons and buckles. "Can I come?" she asked, a hopeful look in her eye.

"No," Arno said, straightening. He placed a hand on his daughter's head. "You are to stay here with Uncle Bellec."

Charlotte's face fell. "But that's not fair! I wanna go! I'll be good."

"No, Charlotte, it's too dangerous," Arno said. "You will be safe here and besides you have Jacques to play with."

"He can come, too! He is my protector."

"Jacques needs to stay here and learn how to protect," Arno countered.

"Please, let me go with you and Mama!" Charlotte begged. "I'm ten and I have never left Paris!"

"Charlie, what are you doing up?" Élise asked. Charlotte turned to her mother a hopeful look in her eye.

"Mama, I wanna go to the gala you and Papa are going to," Charlotte said. "Please, can I come, I'll be good!"

"Charlotte," Élise said, beckoning her daughter over. Charlotte trotted up to her mother, hugging her around the waist. Élise stroked her daughter's hair before patting her on the back. "To bed dear," Élise said. "You know you aren't supposed to be up this late."

"But Mama—"

"No buts, bed," Élise said. Charlotte pouted, glared once at her father before leaving the room. Élise closed the door. "Why can't she go?" Élise asked, staring at the gilded door handle.

"You know why Élise," Arno sighed, walking up to his wife. "There are people that would love to see us dead or hurt, and if they know about Charlotte, they can get to use through her."

"Germain's dead," Élise pointed out.

"Yet, there are still people that think like him," Arno whispered, taking Élise by her shoulders and turning her around. "Just because you have stabilized the Templar Order now doesn't mean there aren't snakes within it."

"Same can be said about the Brotherhood."

"I never denied that," Arno said. "I still don't want her coming with us."

"It's not like we have Templar or Assassins matters to attend to in Versailles. It's just a gala for Napoleon. You know he dotes on her."

"What if something happens, Élise? What if she's kidnapped or murdered?" Arno asked. "I don't want to risk it."

"The chances of her getting killed or kidnaped in Paris, with us gone is far greater than if she came with us," Élise said. Arno opened his mouth to protect. "Bellec is old. He can't keep up with her like he used to, especially if she and Jacques get into any sort of mischief. And you know she'll get into mischief," Élise said, tapping Arno on the nose. "She's like us."

"So are you suggesting we bring her?" Arno asked, knowing he had lost the argument. Élise smiled. Arno sighed. "Charlotte, Charlotte get in here," Arno called, knowing their daughter was right outside the door. The door opened and Charlotte slipped in, dark curls framing her face. She stared at her feet until her mother cleared her throat.

"Yes, Mama, Papa?" Charlotte asked, looking up at her parents.

"Your mother and I have decided that you may come with us to Versailles," Arno said. Charlotte's face lit up. "But you must promise to behave when we go, and Jacques is staying here."

"Alright, Papa, alright," Charlotte said, not wanting to hear about the rules her father was laying down. "I'll be good, I promise!"

"The servants will pack up your things tomorrow, we'll leave in the afternoon," Élise said. "Now you must go to bed, _mon petit ange_."

"Alright, Mama!" Charlotte giggled, hugging her parents and allowing them to kiss her cheeks. She bid them good night before going off to bed.

* * *

 

Charlotte decided that she didn't like the dress. It was a pale lilac that brought out her eyes, with seed pearls studding the bodice, lace on the sleeves and frills on the hem. Her hair was coiffured, a few curls stylishly teased out to drape around her shoulders and frame her heart shaped face. Her hair was caught in a net of spun silver with tiny little diamonds. Her mother said it cost a fortune. She hated sitting still for the servant to paint her lips and apply some shadow to her eyelids and blush to her cheeks.

Charlotte didn't understand why she had to suffer through all this nonsense just to be shepherd off with the other palace children to a smaller ballroom while the adults danced the night away. She would protest, but she promised her parents she'd be on her best behavior. Still, Charlotte had to ask, so she did.

"You'll first be meeting Napoleon with your father and I," Élise said.

"Napoleon? Have I met him before?" Charlotte asked, playing with a loose curl. Élise grabbed her daughter's hand and clasped a fire opal bracelet to her slim wrist.

"Once, but you were still a babe in arms."

"Oh," Charlotte said, admiring the bracelet. "Mama?"

"Hm?" Élise slipped a simple golden chain with a tear shaped diamond around her daughter's neck.

"What's the Creed and the Templar Order?" Charlotte asked. Her mother still fore two heartbeats before looking her over.

"And where did you here such things?" Élise asked, tugging at her daughter's skirt. She made a sound, approving of the dress before straightening and look herself over in the mirror, around her throat was a Templar cross pendent. At a glance, anyone would think she was a god fearing woman, only those of the Order would recognize for what it truly was.

"During the carriage ride," Charlotte said, "I woke up from my nap, but pretended to be asleep and I heard you and Papa talking," Charlotte looked away, "Sorry."

"It's alright," Élise said, "The Creed and the Templar Order are something you don't need to worry about. It's something that your father and I must worry about, so put it out of your mind."

"But Mama," Charlotte began.

"No." Élise shot her daughter a glare. Charlotte pouted but glanced at her shoulder when she heard a knock on the door.

"Élise?" Arno asked, opening the door slowly. "Aah, Élise you look stunning," his eyes fell on Charlotte. "And Charlotte, you look beautiful."

Charlotte beamed. "Thank you Papa."

"Élise, you two ready?" Arno asked. "The gala is about to start."

"Yes, we're ready," Élise said. "Come Charlotte, and remember to be on your best behavior."

"Yes, Mama," Charlotte sighed, falling behind her parents. She decided she didn't like the shoes either, since they pinched her feet. She glanced around, admiring the paintings hung on the walls and the suits of armor that guarded the halls. They reached a small antechamber, and fell behind two groups of people waiting to be announced. Charlotte grabbed her mother's hand as she stared at the people in their fancy suits of silk and gowns of satin. Her eyes fell upon a boy, a little older than she. His suit was dark blue, buckles and buttons polished silver and there was a bunch of snow white lace beneath his chin. His black hair was tied at his nape with a red ribbon.

The boy must've felt her eyes on her for he turned to look at her, and Charlotte sucked in a breath. His eyes were an intense pale blue, like a clear winter sky. The boy's father bowed to her mother. "Madame Grand Master," the man said, Charlotte glanced up at him.

"Jean-Marie," Élise said, "I'm surprised to see you here..."

Charlotte watched as her father shifted closer to her mother, the boy on the other hand remained where he was, watching his father. Charlotte went up to the boy. "Hello," she said, smoothing down her dress.

"Hello," the boy replied, bowing a little to her. "It seems your father isn't too happy that my father is speaking to your mother."

"Oh, no," Charlotte said, "Papa is… cautious."

"Ah, I see," the boy said, glancing over as the group ahead of him was announced. "I'll see you on the ballroom floor, mademoiselle." He gave her a little wave before falling in step with his father. They vanished through the thick red velvet curtain, the herald calling out their names.

"Charlotte," Élise hissed. Charlotte trotted over to her parents' side, smoothing down her dress.

"Who was that Mama?" Charlotte asked.

"Not know Charlie," Élise hissed, "later."

"Now presenting Mousier Arno Dorian, his wife Madame Élise Dorian, and their daughter Mademoiselle Charlotte Dorian!" the herald announced as Charlotte followed her parents through the thick curtain.

* * *

 

Charlotte gasped as the glittering sight before her. The chandeliers glowed with a thousand candles, light sparkling off all the gem and jewels the ladies wore and shown off of the polish buttons and buckles on the men's suits. They walked slowly down the carpet, Charlotte watching as highborn ladies hid their faces behind feathery fans and muttered things to each other. The men eyed her, then glanced at her father and thought better of it. Charlotte swallowed nervously at them. They reached the end where Napoleon waited, an easy smile on his lips.

"Arno, Élise! So glad for you to join us," Napoleon said, as they bowed. Charlotte straightened from her curtsy. "And this must be your daughter, Charlotte?"

Charlotte swallowed, wanting to hide behind her parents but Élise pushed her forward. She gulped. "H-Hello, sir," Charlotte said. Napoleon laughed, picked up her hand and kissed it.

"You are a beautiful flower waiting to blossom, my dear," Napoleon said, "you have your mother's beauty and if I'm correct, your father's wit, then you will charm many hearts and break countless more."

Charlotte blushed, looking away shyly. She shot a quick glance to her parents. Her mother smiled though her father seemed to scowl. "Thank you sir," Charlotte said, remembering her manners, "I hope that your predictions come true, but I fear my father may scare off more hearts than I can break or charm."

Napoleon laughed, winking at Arno. "I was right, you _do_ have your father's wit," Napoleon beckoned a servant over. The man came, gave a little bow and offered his hand to Charlotte. "I hope you find the other children not as dull as I'm sure your parents will find the rest of my guests."

"I will," Charlotte said, following the servant and watching her parents fade into the crowd.

Charlotte had to admit the food was good, the punch sweet and the other children mildly amusing, but she still felt out of her element. She spent the majority of her time near the edge, watching the adults twirl and dance in the glitter and the light of the main ball. The older children tried to dance, but none of them had the attention span for it. Charlotte was bored, so she passed the time trying to spot her parents.

"I heard from someone that you managed to make Napoleon laugh," a voice said. Charlotte gave a little gasp, turning to stare at the blue-eyed boy from earlier. "I'm impressed; I didn't think you had it in you. You seemed like a frightened little bird, preferring to hiding behind your mother's skirts."

Charlotte bristled. "If I may be so bold," Charlotte said, a sugary sweet smile on her lips, "it was I that came to you and initiated conversation. So," Charlotte pressed on, "your comment about me being meek and hiding behind my mother's skirts is ill founded and rather insulting. And if rumor serves to be true, I heard that Napoleon didn't spare you so much as a glance. Just another boy trotting after his father like a lost pup."

The boy blinked several times, his pale cheeks turning a rosy pink. "Well, you do have a rather sharp tongue."

"And you seem like the ideal whet stone for me to sharpen it upon."

"I'm Raphaël."

"Charlotte."

Raphaël smiled and gave a little bow. "Pleasure to meet you Mademoiselle Charlotte. I did say I'll meet you on the ball room floor."

"You did," Charlotte agreed glancing at the glittering room beyond the curtain. Raphaël came up to her, eyes falling on the refreshment table.

"Do you think you can do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" Charlotte turned to him.

"Steal one of those fruit tarts," Raphaël said, gesturing to the tarts stacked in a pyramid on the table. Charlotte smirked. She swiped stuff from the cook all the time back home and she could pick a pocket with ease in the busy streets of Paris.

"I'll bring us two," she said, a cocky little smirk on her lips before she slipped out into the crowd.

* * *

 

"You know, I hate this dance," Arno said when the music brought them together.

"Then why are you dancing it?" Élise asked. "I happen to enjoy it." She twirled when Arno raised their joined hands over his head. "You know you can always sit the next dance out."

"At let the vultures have a go at my beautiful wife?" Arno asked. "Hardly. Especially Jean-Marie."

"My, my, Arno," Élise chided, though there was an acidic bite to her words. "Do I detect jealousy?" The music brought them closer still.

"I thought we didn't have any _other_ business to attend to while in Versailles?" Arno whispered into her ear. "And why are you wearing that pendent?"

"Why are you wearing your wrist blade? And for your information," Élise hissed, "I didn't know Jean-Marie D'Aramitz would be attending!" Élise was glad when the dance finally ended allowing her and Arno to retreat to the edges of the ball room.

"Élise, I didn't mean anything—"

"You meant everything!" Élise hissed. "I didn't know he was attending! He's loyal to me, I trust him. Arno please, I know you love me and I know you are concerned but, don't smoother me. You've been smothering me since Germain died."

"I thought that… that… that artifact _killed you_ Élise," Arno hissed, grabbing his wife by the shoulders. "I told you before your safety is my first priority. Yours and Charlotte's. I thought Germain not only took away my wife but my daughter's mother."

"Arno…" Élise squeezed his hands. "Germain's dead. All those that were loyal to him are either dead or they have fled France."

"All the more—"

"No," Élise said, pressing her fingers to his lips. "No Arno. If you wind yourself too tight worrying about us it is going to have adverse effects. Please Arno, rest." Élise kissed. It was brief kiss for Arno pulled away sooner than she would have liked. "Arno?"

"Charlotte," Arno hissed. Élise felt fear chill her blood.

"What about Charlie?" Élise whispered and Arno gestured with his chin. Élise followed her husband's gaze to Charlotte slipping back into the children's section of the ball. "I wonder who's egging her on?" Élise wondered.

"She promised to be on her best behavior," Arno growled.

"Let her be Arno," Élise whispered. "She probably stole a few apples."

"Yes, but—"

"Arno," Élise said as the music changed to another dance. She grabbed her husband's hand. "Waltz with me," she breathed, dragging him to the dance floor despite his protests.

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft
> 
> So….
> 
> Yes. Charlotte was conceived in the hot airballoon ride. Germain did hit Élise with the magic glowy sword but it wasn't her heart, it was some non-fatal part.
> 
> Basically Élise survived Germain's final attack, she and Arno were already married, and they live with their daughter and are happy!
> 
> Now, I'm going to play Unity.
> 
> Save an author; leave a review


End file.
